Ganándome tu Corazón
by Maria-sama66
Summary: 4 años han pasado despues de que dejara su hogar a causa de las crueles palabras de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo pero sin darse cuenta de que dejaba otro corazón roto... ahora regresa totalmente diferente... acaso esa persona que tanto lo amó podrá ganarse su corazon?
1. Prologo

_**Resumen: 4 años han pasado despues de que dejara su hogar a causa de las crueles palabras de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo pero sin darse cuenta de que dejaba otro corazón roto... ahora regresa totalmente diferente...**_

 _ **acaso esa persona que tanto lo amó podrá ganarse su corazon?**_

 _ **sasunaru 100%**_

 _ **Otra historia que tambien pertenece a tsukimikoto19**_

* * *

 **Prologo**

20:45 p.m. 14 de febrero (en medio del bosque)

-Sa-Sakura-chan yo, yo me preguntaba… bueno no en verdad quería… digo quiero decirte que eres la niña más bonita de toda la ciudad… ammm no solo bonita… también eres muy inteligente…. Yo..me… amm sa-sakura-chan quieres ser mi novia?... concluyó al momento que extendía un bello ramo de rosas rojas…

-Ja-jajaja-jajajajaj esta es la confesión más patética que he escuchado en toda mi vida…. Contestó la chica peligrosa que respondía al nombre de Sakura Haruno…. En realidad era una niña muy bonita…. Cabello corto de un extraño color rosado…. Ojos de un verde muy poco usual, tez blanca y suave… a sus 15 años tenía un cuerpo envidiable…. Muchos chicos y chicas suspiraban por ella, tal y como lo hacía justamente el chico que acababa de confesarle sus sentimientos.

-Pero sa-sakura-chan!

-Pero Sakura-chan nada… acaso crees que alguien como yo va a hacerle caso a alguien como tu? ( N/A ….la odio . pero la tenia que usar)

-Sa-sakura yo te quiero.. Realmente te quiero… (N/A….ya no le ruegues mi Naru)

-Cállate! No quiero escucharte! Como acabas de decirlo soy la chica mas bonita de toda la ciudad y muy inteligente como para andar con alguien como tu…. Tan solo mírate… no solo eres feo, también eres un maldito pobretón que no tiene donde caerse muerto, que podrías ofrecerme eh?

-Yo…

-Tu no tienes nada, comprende que el único que puede ser digno de mi es Sasuke Uchiha! El si es el hombre perfecto!

-Por que? Solo por que es asquerosamente rico? …. Respondió un poco cabreado por todos los insultos que acababa de escuchar.

-No solo es rico, también es muy guapo, el mejor partido en toda la ciudad

-Si, tienes razón, pero el no te quiere, es mas ni siquiera sabe que existes….. y sin embargo lo odio…. Porque el me quitó sin proponérselo, lo que mas quiero, y eso eras tu Sakura….dicho eso se dio la vuelta soltando las rosas que tenía en las manos…. Sus lagrimas se hicieron presentes y sin mas desapareció del lugar….. se sentía humillado… derrotado por un rico mujeriego y sin escrúpulos…

Su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki….. un chico revoltoso y escandalosamente agradable para muchos…. Piel tostada, cabello rubio como la miel, delgado, estatura media, y unos increíbles ojos de un azul hermoso…. Lo único con lo que podían compararse eran con el cielo mismo….. y poseía la sonrisa mas hermosa como ninguna otra persona… a sus escasos 5 añitos quedó huérfano de padre y madre quedando al cuidado de Iruka, quien lo cuidó como un verdadero padre. Ahora a sus 15 años lo único que quería era desaparecer de la faz de la tierra puesto que la persona que mas amaba en la tierra lo había despreciado peor que a un animal sin dueño.

[20:45 p.m. 14 de febrero (a unos escasos metros de donde estaban Naruto y Sakura]

-Sa-sakura-chan yo, yo me preguntaba… bueno no en verdad quería… digo quiero decirte que eres la niña mas bonita de toda la ciudad… ammm no solo bonita… también eres muy inteligente…. Yo..me… amm sa-sasuka-chan quieres ser mi novia?... concluyó al momento que extendia un bello ramo de rosas rojas…

Pero que hace ese dobe?... se preguntaba el dueño de unos ojos negros penetrantes que no dejaban de mirar al rubio que tenia a unos metros de allí….

-Ja-jajaja-jajajajaj esta es la confesión mas patética que he escuchado en toda mi vida…. Repondió la chica pelirosa….

Tsk! Que se cree para reírse asi de mi zorrito? ….Sin duda su coraje comenzaba a hacerse presente.

-Pero sa-sakura-chan!

-Pero Sakura-chan nada… acaso crees que alguien como yo va a hacerle caso a alguien como tu?

Asco? Pero si es es ser mas hermoso sobre la tierra! Acaso estas ciega pelos de chicle?... apretó sus puños ante los crueles comentarios de la pelirosa hacia su tierno zorrito.

Sa-sakura yo te quiero.. Realmente te quiero…

No eso no naruto…..su corazón se partió en dos por la confesión del blondo

Cállate! No quiero escucharte! Como acabas de decirlo soy la chica mas bonita de toda la ciudad y muy inteligente como para andar con alguien como tu…. Tan solo mírate… no solo eres feo, también eres un maldito pobretón que no tiene donde caerse muerto, que podrías ofrecerme eh?

Eso si que no se lo permito….. Quiso acercarse a ellos pero tenía que esperar un poco mas

-Yo…

-Tu no tienes nada, comprende que el único que puede ser mi novio es Sasuke Uchiha! El si es el hombre perfecto!

Eso ni lo sueñes zorra…. El único merecedor de mi es mi angelito… ese que tienes enfrente…. Ahora si era tiempo de intervenir… junto cuando iba a acercarse a el, el rubio comenzó a hablar…

-Por qué? Solo porque es asquerosamente rico? …. Respondió un poco cabreado por todos los insultos que acababa de escuchar.

Pero el dinero ni siquiera es mío Naruto….. que dilema tan mas grande.

-No solo es rico, también es muy guapo, el mejor partido en toda la ciudad.

A parte de zorra interesada…. La odio… ya no soportaba más, pero lo que escuchó a continuación lo hizo parar en seco y abrir inmensamente los ojos…

-Si, tienes razón, pero el no te quiere, es mas ni siquiera sabe que existes….. y sin embargo lo odio…. Porque el me quitó sin proponérselo, lo que más quiero, y eso eras tú Sakura….dicho eso se dio la vuelta soltando las rosas que tenía en las manos….

-Na-Naruto…. Susurró sintiendo una lagrima correr por su mejilla… y así sus intenciones de confesarle a su amado rubio cuanto le gustaba murieron al mismo tiempo un odio creció hacia la persona que había dañado a su angelito…..


	2. El Chico Nuevo

[4 años después…..]

Pero Naruto yo te quiero… quiero estar contigo, acaso no lo entiendes?... miraba con ojos desesperados al rubio…

Entiende tu Uchiha que yo a ti no te amo! Amo a Sakura solo a ella… a ti te odio por ser todo lo que yo no soy…. Te odio Uchiha…. Te odio!

-Narutoooo!... despertó un pelinegro bañado en sudor…..

Demonios hasta cuando voy a dejar de tener estas pesadillas…. Han pasado 4 años por dios Sasuke eres patético…. El no volverá entiéndelo, no volverá…..

Como cada mañana un pelinegro de ojos negros muy penetrantes… piel palida que contrastaba muy bien con su cabello y ojos… cuerpo increíblemente bien formado….. Elegantemente vestido con el uniforme escolar…. Pantalón negro… camisa blanca y saco negro con un bordado en el cuello el grado al que pertenecía, salió de su casa para dirigirse a la universidad.

En el camino algo llamó su atención…. Se detuvo a observar la foto donde el poseedor de unos ojos azules posaba anunciando la marca de un perfume muy famoso…. Su rubio se había convertido en un modelo de talla internacional, y vaya que estaba más hermoso que nunca, contempló la imagen….. Sentía celos de la mujer con la que su rubio posaba de manera seductora… que diera el por estar en el lugar de esa mujer…..

Con una punzada de dolor en el pecho bajó su mirada y continuó su camino. Desde aquella noche cuando sus sueños se hicieron añicos, dejó a un lado muchos lujos, como ir a la escuela en limosina… decidió que lo mejor era caminar…. No asistía a fiestas… un buen libro era mucho mejor e interesante, la mayoría de sus aparatos electrónicos, videojuegos y algunos otros caprichos los había donado a un orfanato donde realmente había quien los necesitara.

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de esta sin prestarle atención a nadie… siempre era así…. Nadie más le importaba desde que el se había ido… su manera de ser había cambiado completamente…. Ahora era tan frio como un tempano de hielo… pero lo que nadie sabía era que el frígido como todos lo llamaban tenía un corazón… y ese corazón tenía un dueño…. Y ese dueño lo odiaba por el simple hecho de ser un Uchiha, un maldito Uchiha.

Solo dos personas se acercaban a él…. Sai su extraño primo y Suigetsu…. Su mejor y único que realmente al que podría llamar amigo.

Sai era muy parecido a él… solo que su cabello era más corto y su piel mas pálida…. Un poco más delgado y apasionado por el arte, siempre mostrando una sonrisa, falsa… pero al fin una sonrisa.

Suigetsu todo lo contrario a los dos chicos… el a diferencia de los pelinegros era muy ruidoso…. Simpático… fiel… con una gran afición por el agua, no por nada era el líder del equipo de natación… se hacía llamar "el dios del agua"…. Su cabello blanco con destellos azul cielo muy sutil, piel blanca… ojos de un color lila muy bonito… siempre usando ropa muy ajustada al igual que Sai incluyendo el uniforme.

-Sasuke! Sasuke!... corrió Suigetsu hasta llegar a su lado.

-Umm…. Simple respuesta del Uchiha.

-Ya te enteraste….. Algo emocionado

-De que? (N/A umm que seco ¬¬")

-Habrá un chico nuevo en nuestra clase…..

-Vaya… habrá que celebrarle una fiesta…. Respondió dejando notar su sarcasmo.

\- ¬¬" Sasuke-sempai no tienes por que ser asi… yo solo me pregunto cómo será… espero que sea lindo y asi tal vez este año por fin tenga un novio….. tu también deberías buscarte uno….. contestó sin darse cuenta a lo que acababa de decir.

\- yo no necesito un novio… y tu mejor deberías de cerrar la boca… respuesta amarga por parte del Uchiha.

-Ohaio! Sasuke-kun…. Tu siempre tan lindo y elegante…. Resonó la voz chillante de la pelirosa tras Suigetsu y Sasuke.

Y tu siempre tan irritante y resbalosa…. Contestó sin siquiera mirarla y continuó su camino.

Pero, Sasuke-kun….. Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y se fue corriendo…. La chica seguía igual que siempre aunque con el cabello un poco más largo.

-Hey Uchiha bastardo… sui-kun ya escucharon del chico nuevo?

-Ahhh…. Suspiro por parte del pelinegro…. -Tu también copia barata?

-Kyaaaaaaaa! Siii Sai-kun ya me enteré aunque aun no se de quien se trata pero estamos ablando de mi futuro novio!... la emoción desbordaba a Suigetsu.

Hey! Y por qué tiene que ser tu novio? Tal vez sea el mío…. Nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos….

-Idiotas!... caminó al salón directo a su asiento….. Dejando a lo otros dos discutiendo por el futuro alumno.

En cuanto puso un pié en el salón todas las chicas del grupo comenzaron a gritar, una que otra cayó al piso desmayada y más de un chico lo miró de manera lujuriosa… y como siempre no les prestó atención y se sentó en su lugar.

-Hinata no estás emocionada de volver a verlo?

-Si no puedo creer que él esté aquí….

Dos chicas platicaban muy emocionadas en los asientos atrás del pelinegro… no solía escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero no sabía por qué estaba escuchando la de ellas….

Aun no puedo creer que el este aquí….

Si y siendo tan famoso…. Respondió la rubia…

Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de quien estaba ablando… siempre estuvo enterado que Hinata sentía algo por su rubio…. Pero era imposible que hablaran de la misma persona o no?

Ya no escuchó mas por que el profesor en turno Kakashi, el maestro mas temido de la universidad llegó haciendo callar a todos, y como no temerle si sus exámenes eran los casi todos reprobaban…. Su apariencia no era nada común… cabello plata de un peculiar peinado, cuerpo que podría compararse con el de un joven de 20 años… envidiable para muchos, siempre con mas de la mitad de su rostro cubierto dándole un aire aun mas misterioso….

-Buenos días jóvenes…. Tomen asiento por favor y guarden silencio…. Hoy tengo el honor de presentarles a su nuevo compañero…

Sasuke comenzó a sentirse nervioso e inconscientemente comenzó a rezar a todos los santo habidos y por haber que la persona que atravesara esa puerta fuera su rubio.

-Muy bien…. Pasa.. Continuó el maestro….

Sasuke cerró los ojos.. no quería decepcionarse….

-Les presento a Sabaku no Gaara…. Pásale hijo…

El pelinegro abrió sus ojos corroborando lo que su profesor decía…. No era su rubio el que estaba presente si no un chico pelirojo que con tan solo mirarle a los ojos le puso la piel de gallina…. Cabello rojo, ojos verdes muy impactantes…. Delineados de un color negro haciéndole parecer que no había dormido nada en años…. Piel pálida…. Su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna…. Efectivamente no era su rubio y sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar… mas de una chica suspiró al verlo y otros se emocionaron de lo hermoso que era el alumno nuevo….

Sai volteo a ver a Suigetsu diciéndole que el chico nuevo estaba apartado para única y exclusivamente para el. A lo que Suigetsu solo levantó sus hombros en señal de no importarle…. Total no era su tipo.

-Oh! Esperen nadie me informó que eran dos alumnos los nuevos jejejej….. Sonrió rascándose la cabeza…. Ummm tenemos otro….

Al escuchar eso el corazón de Sasuke comenzó a latir fuertemente…. Ya no recordaba si respiraba o no…..

-Umm… bien en otro chico es… esperen…. Observó bien la hoja que tenía en la mano para ver si no había algún error…..

-Es Uzumaki Naruto?


	3. Reencuentros

-Es Uzumaki Naruto?

El corazón de Sasuke latió rápidamente y casi sintió que moriría de alegría al tener a su bello angelito nuevamente cerca de el.

Alli frente a todos estaba un el rubio de hermosos zafiros, mas alto que hacia cuatro años atrás, el cabello un poco mas largo peinado de manera rebelde, portaba el uniforme escolar pero dándole un estilo mas cool, la camisa blanca con los primeros dos botones abiertos, la corbata deshecha, el pantalón ligeramente ajustado de las caderas dejando a ver sus bien formadas piernas, zapato negro bien boleado, sus marquitas que fueron la puerta a su fama haciéndolo lucir mas bello aun e inocente, y en su oreja izquierda luciendo un pendiente apenas brillante proporcionándole un toque mucho mas sexy y rebelde.

Mas de un grito se dejó escuchar al saber que el modelo de talla internacional, Naruto Uzumaki estudiaría en la misma clase.

-bueno bueno ya basta de tanto alboroto. Reprendió el profesor a sus escandalosos alumnos. – ustedes pasen a sentarse, Gaara te sentaras con Sai y Naruto, tu te sentaras con Uchiha, y bienvenidos.

Los mencionados no salian de su asombro...

Sii! Escuchaste eso Suigetsu, el nuevo se sentará conmigo! Mirando directamente a su compañero.

Gracias Dios! Por fin notaste mi presencia y me quieres!

-bien comencemos la clase… el profesor comenzó con su clase pero el azabache no podía dejar de mirar a la persona que tenia al lado, pero este ni siquiera le dirigía una sola mirada, el siempre miraba al frente como no notando la presencia del azabache.

Fastidiado del asunto decidió parar con el asunto.

-que tengo algo en la cara o que? Le preguntó quedita mente para que los demás compañeros no escucharan.

-Eh? No lo siento. Se sonrojó levemente el ojinegro.

-Al final de la clase puedo darte un autógrafo si quieres.

-Y para que querría un autógrafo tuyo? Si yo te quiero a ti… pensó

Pues pensé que era lo que querías porque no dejas de mirarme. Si las respuestas de naruto salían con voz amarga, la persona que por más de 2 años odió ahora no era su compañero de clase, la persona que le había quitado al amor de su vida sin proponérselo estaba justamente al lado de él.

Terminó la clase y antes de que guardaran siquiera sus cosas ya estaña rodeados por todo el grupo a excepción de Suigetsu, Sai y Gaara que estaban en el otro extremo del salón. Al parecer Sai y Gaara si se cayeron bien por lo que platicaban muy cómodamente.

-Y dime de donde conoces al Uzumaki? Tu rostro me parece conocido. Preguntó un curioso Sai.

-Pues… soy su asistente. Soltó de lo más normal del mundo.

-O.O Enserio? Como alguien tan joven como tu puede llegar a ser asistente?

-Trabajando duro y claro sabiendo con qué clase de gente moverse. Respondió como si eso fuera lo mal normal del mundo.

-O.o a ya veo, mira te presento al idiota de Suigetsu.

-Que malo eres Sai-kun! Pensé que te olvidarías de mi

-Hola!

\- ¬¬" hola!

-Creo que aquí estorbo así que mejor me voy a buscar un buen novio *¬* y que sea sexy x.x

-Que tipo tan mas raro. Expresó Gaara al verlo cambiar de humor tan repentinamente.

-Si, jejeje es muy raro.

Volviendo con los otros chicos

-Pero que molestia ni siquiera me dejan salir. Se quejaba el azabache.

-Naruto-kun! Podrías darme un autógrafo?

-Si claro que si. Mostró una amplia sonrisa la cual el ojinegro no dejó pasar y sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

Cuando me brindaras una sonrisa asi, pero solo para mi…

Compermiso. Se abrió paso entre la gente que se amontonaba gritando cosas al rubio.

-"Naruto-kun! Puedo tomarme una foto?"

-"Puedo darte un beso?"

-"Quiero tener sexo contigo!"

Esto último le hirvió la sangre al azabache.. Como que si puedo darte un beso? O tener sexo con el? Nadie lo tocará, el es mío, solo MIO! Se le formó un tic en el ojo regresó sobre sus pasos tomó al rubio de la mano y lo sacó a tirones del lugar no sin antes girarse y escupirles a todos unas cuantas palabras.

-Podrían dejarlo descansar un poco? Es su primer día por dios! Hagan otra cosa más productiva que molestar a la gente!. Salió del salón con un muy asombrado rubio y unos perplejos alumnos que tenían la boca abierta ante la reacción del pelinegro.

\- Podrías decirme que rayos te pasa Uchiha? Yo estaba bien no ocupaba que llegaras y me salvaras tal cual princesa necesita de su príncipe. Reprochó el blondo soltándose del agarre.

yo quiero ser tu príncipe, date cuenta, y te salvaría hasta del mismo demonio si fuera necesario. –perdón yo solo te hacia un favor. Se excusó.

-Pues no te lo pedí. Su mirada era más que fría, tal vez Sasuke no tenía la culpa pero aun asi mantenerlo lejos era lo mejor.

-Sasuke-kun!

Una voz muy conocida para ambos se dejó escuchar aproximarse a ellos.. si atinaron una molesta plasta rosada, digo una chica de cabellos rosados se acercó colgándose del brazo del pelinero.

-Acompáñame a la cafetería si.

-No! Ya deja de molestarme si, hasta cuando dejaras de hacerlo!

-Pero Sasuke, solo será el almuerzo y…. no terminó de decir nada al percatarse de la presencia de cierto blondo que no se había movido de su lugar.

-Pero si tu eres….. Naruto?

-Hola Sakura. Como has estado?

-Vaya! Pero si que has cambiado. Recorría el cuerpo de Naruto de pies a cabeza. –estas mucho mas apuesto.

Claro que lo esta maldita resbalosa e interesada lástima que nunca hayas notado lo hermoso que es mi angelito.

-Gracias Sakura.. lo mismo digo. Respondió en tono amable pero seco a la vez.

-Dime Naruto quieres ir a desayunar conmigo?. Preguntó al momento que se acercaba a el de manera coqueta.

-Me encantaría Sakura.

-De verdad?

-Me encantaría pero ahorita he quedado con Uchiha… si me disculpas. Vamos Uchiha o no alcanzaremos. Caminó hacia Sasuke y se marchó dejando a una boquiabierta Sakura.

Pero a este que le pasa? Hace 4 años se me declara y ahora me rechaza? Y para irse con Sasuke? Pero si ellos ni siquiera son amigos! Naruto lo odia! Bueno aunque tengo un reto mucho mas interesante, me haré novio a Naruto y con eso le daré celos a Sasuke! (inner-sakura: kyaaaaa! Por fin se te ilumina el cerebro shandarooo!). Eran los pensamientos que se cruzaban por la hueca cabeza de la pelirosa.


End file.
